I'll See You In My Dreams
by xxJadelynWestxx
Summary: Tragedy strikes Jade's life and she tries her hardest to get over it. But, she keeps seeing things over and over again, Jade thinks she truly is insane. *In Progress* M for language. I don't own Victorious or SS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated stories or made any new ones. Bands and the Internet has taken over my life. Don't judge me. This story is a little different from my other ones, however. I hope you guys like it and yeah.**

* * *

**_Chapter One:_**

* * *

I was 30 minutes out of Huntington Beach. I was almost home in L.A. 30 minutes isn't that long. In fact, it's a short time to reflect on your past. I've always loved this drive, but this time, the drive was different. Way different than any of the other drives.

It was around 10 o'clock. Huntington Beach was behind me and I was driving back home to L.A. I had a smile on my face, because I had finally gotten a chance to see the only family I had really cared about. The Luckers. The Lucker family was always so sweet and nice. That's all I had ever asked for of a family even though I was cold and bitter on the inside. They treated me like I was a daughter or maybe even a sister to them.

Mitch Lucker, lead singer of Suicide Silence, was my cousin. I can't remember how he was related to my family, but it was the best thing ever. Suicide Silence was one of my favorite bands. Jolie Lucker, was Mitch's wife. Beautiful as ever and she treated me like I was a long time best friend of hers. And Kenadee Lucker, their daughter. She approved of me and she loved me even though I was decked out in black and really mean. She's probably the only little kid I will ever like.

As I was driving back home, my phone began to ring. I looked down at the screen to see a picture of Jolie and to see her name on the screen. I grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Jade," Jolie said, her voice shaky. "Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm almost to L.A. Why?" I asked.

"There's been a wreck." I could hear her sniffle.

"Why should I care?"

"Because, Jade! Mitch was in the wreck!" She exclaimed. I dropped my phone and stepped on the breaks. My entire world had come crashing down. Mitch was my hero. My favorite family member and he had gotten into a wreck. I pulled over to the side of the road and grabbed my phone from the floor.

"What do you mean he was in the wreck?" I asked.

"Well, it got kinda chilly to keep trick-or-treating, so I took Kena home. Well, when we got home, I saw two large empty 4 Loko cans. He's like the Devil on that stuff. Anyway, I complained to him about drinking around me and Kena. Well, he got pissed off and hopped on his bike. I tried to chase after him, but it seemed like he disappeared. I was like, 'Where the fuck did he go?' Then, I saw his legs straight up in the air and his bike was 50 yards away." Jolie began to start crying.

I covered my mouth in shock. I didn't want to believe it.

"Where are you now?" I asked.

"The hospital. Please hurry." She begged. I hung up the phone and turned my car around and began driving back towards Huntington Beach.

* * *

I ran into the hospital up to the front desk.

"Lucker, Mitch." I said. The doctor looked at me and stared into my teary eyes.

"He's currently in surgery." He responded.

"Oh god." I said, my eyes watering even more.

"His family and friends are in that waiting room down the hall." The doctor informed me, pointing down the hall. I nodded and began running down the hall into the waiting room. Once I had entered, I saw Jolie, Kenadee, and the Suicide Silence band members. I had met them before at Warped Tour and when I was at Mitch's house.

Jolie looked up at me and got up from her seat. Her Halloween make-up was wiped off her face and her eyes were very wet. I grabbed Jolie's arm and put her into a big embrace. I could feel her crying into my shoulder.

"God, I wish I never complained. I wish I just kept my fucking mouth shut." She said as she pulled away.

"Shush. It's not your fault, just breathe." I told her. I looked at Kena, then back at Jolie. "Does she know what's going on?" I whispered. Jolie shrugged.

"I don't think so." She replied. "But, then again for a 5 year old, she is pretty smart."

"Mommy, when's Daddy coming out?" Kenadee asked. "I wanna go home." She yawned. Jolie knelt down beside her daughter.

"He'll be out real soon. I have confidence in him." Jolie said, hopeful. Kenadee wiped the tears flowing down her mother's cheeks and looked at everyone else.

"Is Daddy going to be okay?" She asked.

"Your father's going to be fine." Chris Garza said, kneeling down next to her.

"Yeah, Mitchypoo is a strong guy. He'll get through it." Dan Kenny said. I looked at him. He was wiping his eyes as he looked down at Kenadee. All of these people around me had confidence in Mitch that he was going to get out and he was only going to come out with a few broken bones.

"He'll be fine Kena. He's a tough guy." I told her. I even started to believe my own words. I had confidence that my cousin, Mitchell Adam Lucker, was going to be fine and get out of that room with only a few broken bones and scratches. His middle finger up high, saying fuck these broken bones. He would still probably go on stage.

I took a deep breath and sat down next to Kenadee, thinking of the positive.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two:**_

* * *

I looked at everyone around me in the waiting room. An hour had passed and Kenadee was passed out next to me, resting her head on my shoulder. Dan was holding the still crying Jolie while Chris, Alex, and Mark anxiously looked at the floor of the waiting room. I sighed and carefully moved Kenadee's off my shoulder. I got up and began walking back and forth the room.

"You okay there?" Alex asked. I stopped and looked at him.

"The doctors said that they would give us an update in an hour. It's been an hour." I said anxious. We heard a knock and I turned around to see the doctor. I looked behind me and everyone, except Kenadee, stood up.

"We have some bad news." The doctor said. Jolie gasped. "Mitch isn't doing very well."

"Oh god." Jolie said. I looked back at her to see her starting to tear up. Dan grabbed her in a hug and held her tight.

"We're going to continue and try and see if he will get better. We'll give you an update in an hour." The doctor informed us. He left without another word.

* * *

7 more hours had passed and we all anxiously waited for the doctor to come in. We hoped the news he would give us this time would be good news.

"I hope he's okay." Jolie said.

"Mommy." Kenadee said, yawning. Jolie looked at her daughter.

"What baby?" Jolie asked.

"What if Daddy's not okay?" Kenadee asked.

"Baby, don't think that." Jolie said.

"He'll be fine, Kena." I reassured her. "I have confidence in your father."

"Are you sure, Jadey?" Kenadee asked. I nodded. A few more minutes of silence passed before the doctor had come in. He looked at Kenadee then at all of our hope filled faces.

"Mind covering her ears?" The doctor asked. Alex knelt down beside Kenadee and covered her ears.

"Why?" Jolie asked, gripping my hands.

"Well, I have some bad news." The doctor said.

"God, no." Dan said, his voice cracking.

"Mitch," The doctor took a deep breath.

"What?" Jolie asked. "Tell us what's wrong." She ordered.

"Mitch didn't make it." The doctor said. My heart dropped. Everyone in the room gasped. I looked at Jolie and her eyes watered.

"Please, tell me this isn't true." Jolie said. "Please." The doctor sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Lucker. There was nothing we could do. He just kept getting worse and worse." The doctor said. "If you would like you can say your goodbyes." Jolie looked at me.

"Come with?" She asked. I nodded. She turned around and looked at the rest of the band members. "Would you like to come see Mitch?" She asked. They shook their heads.

"After you two. We'll watch over Kenadee." Mark said. Jolie nodded and she grabbed my head.

"Let's go." She said. We followed after the doctor into Mitch's room and we walked in, side by side. There, in front of us, was Mitch's lifeless, limp body.

"Oh god." Jolie said, covering her mouth with her hand. "No!" She exclaimed. She knelt down beside his bed and grabbed his lifeless hand. I could feel my eyes water. "This can't be real life." Jolie said.

"I wish it wasn't. I wish it was just a terrible nightmare." I said.

"Please, wake up Mitch." She begged. I inched closer to Jolie and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Jolie, h-he's gone." I stuttered.

"This can't be." Jolie said. "He's always been so fucking strong."

"I know, I know. But, this time he wasn't so strong. It hurts me to say this, but Mitch is gone." I said. Jolie covered her face and shook her head. I wiped my eyes and walked out of the room. I couldn't bear to see my favorite cousin dead. Dead. Mitch was actually dead. Through all the shit Mitch had been through. Through all the injuries he ever had, this actually killed him?

I walked into the waiting room and wiped my watery eyes. "Jolie's still in there, but you guys could go see him." I told them. The guys got up from their chairs and walked out of the waiting room.

"I wanna go too!" Kenadee exclaimed, climbing off her chair.

"No, Kena." I said grabbing her and setting her on my lap as I sat down. "You're too young." I said.

"When I'm older?" She asked. I nodded as my eyes watered again.

"Of course." I said. "You might even get to know what happened later on in life." I said.

"Yay!" Kenadee exclaimed. My eyes watered even more. She had no idea. She was so little and she didn't even know what was happening.

Jolie walked in with the rest of the guys. They all looked like they had just got done crying.

"Mommy!" Kenadee exclaimed. Jolie grabbed her daughter and held her close.

"Come on, baby. Let's go home." Jolie said. All at once, all of us walked out of the waiting room and walked into parking lot of the hospital, leaving Mitch's lifeless body.

* * *

I drove from Huntington Beach, straight to school. Everyone was there, surrounding the tables. I walked up to my group of friends and looked at them.

"Hey Jade." Tori greeted.

"Waz off!" I said angrily.

"Jade!" Beck scolded.

"Look, I'm not in the mood." I said.

"I know what'll cheer you up." Robbie said.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"This. 'There's no easy way to say this. Mitch passed away earlier this morning from injuries sustained during a motorcycle accident. This is completely devastating to all of us and we offer our deepest condolences to his family. He will be forever in our hearts. R.I.P. Mitchell Adam Lucker - We Love You Brother.'" Robbie read.

"Yeah, that must've cheered you up." Tori said with a smile. I glared at everyone as my eyes watered.

"Yeah, because my favorite cousin who saved my life a thousand times before, dying makes me happy." I said. I stormed away from all of them to my scissor covered locker. I had no idea how I was going to get through this day.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Mitch Lucker was my hero and when I found out he died last year on November 1st, I cried. It was the worst news I had ever heard. I'm writing this for him.**

**RIP Mitchell Adam Lucker**


End file.
